Christmas at castle Bleck
by Tiggs-A-Doodle
Summary: Mr.L and the crew try their best to convince Dimentio that christmas is anything but a 'pointless holiday'. Should involve some family feels


**Hi guys! This is Just a really short kinda thing. Christmas at Castle Bleck!**

**Aw, come on! You know you love the cheesy storyline! Oh, and by the way…I made it so that Mr.L can speak Italian…and sorry if I get the Italian wrong…I only have Google translate and my mum who lived in Italy for five years…**

**Enjoy, and please review! I love hearing feedback, and I would love some ideas for future storylines! Actually, lets make it a competition…I'll write up the winners idea for a _short _(emphasis on SHORT) story! So come on! Start sending ideas!**

**Oh, and make sure to sign your review, so I can announce the winner….**

**I haven't been feeling too good lately, sore throat, headache, runny nose, you know the thing, so I might only put two chapters in this one.**

**I'm thinking of scrapping my other fanfic and trying out some short stories instead, coz I don't think I'll finish it, no matter what I've promised.**

**Oh well.**

**Merry Early Christmas!**

**TiggitNeko**

The rising sun peeked cautiously over the craggy, snow-capped mountains and glinted like diamonds from the long icicles that hung like gaudy decorations from the bare trees.

The crisp, cold air was almost tangible, and a thick, pristine blanket of white enveloped the land as far as the eye could see.

A lonely castle stood on a rocky hill in the centre of the classic winter scene, the roof coated with frost and snow, the gargoyles hooded wings bearing extra weight as the crumbling stone tried to support the load.

The east wing had only five windows, four of them narrow and no more than slits in the walls, but the fifth large and magnificent.

Behind this window, a Rubee red curtain twitched.

A small, green skinned hand wiped away the frost and condensation and an eager pair of dark eyes peered out at the world…

**DIMENTIO**

Dimentio was NOT a morning person. Dimentio was also not much of a Christmas person.

Being not a morning person and not being a Christmas person is NOT good on a Christmas morning.

The first thing that the jester noticed as he pried his bleary eyes open that morning was the cold.

And no, he didn't wear pyjamas to bed. So, oh yeah, he noticed the cold alright.

He groaned, cursing his body clock for waking him so early, and pulled the blankets further towards his chin, and eyeing his mask hatefully, as though it had purposefully put itself on the chair at the furthest end of the room, his mismatched eyes narrowing as his black and white bangs fell over his forehead.

'This….is what is known in the business as…a PISS TAKE' he mumbled to himself,

trying to gather the willpower to drag himself out of bed.

He lay there for another half an hour, until finally, with a sigh of defeat, he wrapped the blanket around his slim body and rolled off the large bed, landing on the floor with a thud. He pulled himself to his feet and shuffled across the room to his wardrobe.

He rested his forehead against the cool, dark wood for a few moments, then flung open the doors and began to get dressed.

**MIMI**

The green skinned child had been up since four in the morning.

Literally.

On the dot.

She had rolled around in bed for a few minutes, then, realizing that that couldn't vent her excitement enough, so she had resorted to running around her room in fairly quiet circles for hours on end, only resting when she felt she couldn't breathe.

Just as she completed her seventy-fifth circle… (Or was it seventy eighth?) Her alarm clock sprang to life. It squealed like a stuck pig, letting Mimi, and most of the birds perched on her roof, know that it had just turned 7.00.

The girl skidded to a halt on one foot, her huge, ecstatic smile almost splitting her face in half as she raced to the door of her room and wrenched it open, before flying down the tiled corridor, her pigtails streaming behind her.

**MR.L**

The bandit hadn't slept.

Not one wink, all night.

So really you couldn't blame him for finally passing out with a spanner in his right hand, held loosely as his arm hung over the edge of the workbench.

His breathing was slow and rhythmic as his head rested on a thick paper pillow of sketches and drawings, most of them mechanical diagrams and corrections for the 'project' he was working on, but some of them were detailed watercolours of the castle and its grounds, beautiful in a dark and gothic way in the height of summer, with creepers sprawling their way up the damaged stone walls, painted with deep emerald greens and earthy blacks and browns.

His bangs fell delicately over his eyes, a few stray locks resting on his nose. What would otherwise be a beautiful, rich chocolaty colour of hair was sporting a bright, electric blue look at the tips of his bangs, the result of an exploding experiment a few months ago. It had also done strange thing to his irises, which had changed colour depending on his mood for a few weeks, and would still change red or yellow at random times.

Much like the paper he had used to clumsily wrap four presents, which were stacked in a relatively neat pile next to his head on the desk.

He was in such a deep sleep that he didn't notice his heavy, oak-decorated door creak slowly ajar, accompanied by the grunts of effort from a certain green-skinned girl.

Mimi slipped into the chaos of the bandit's room.

She looked around, confused, in the enveloping darkness, until spotting her unconscious friend. She giggled, and then quickly pressed her lips together to stifle the sound as she skipped across the room, avoiding large chunks of metal and debris, finding herself at the workbench in less than three seconds.

She smiled fondly and removed the spanner from his gloved hand, before gently shaking his arm.

No response.

She tried again, a small frown tracing its way over her lips.

Silence.

Exasperated, she placed the cold metal of the spanner she was holding abruptly onto the warm skin on the back of L's neck, grinning like a maniac. The effect was instantaneous.

"NON SONO STATO IO, OFFICER, LO GIURO!"

Yelled the unfortunate mechanic as he snapped awake in an instant, eyes wide, bolting upright.

Unfortunately, this sudden movement upset the balance of the chair he was sitting on, and, as if in slow motion, he toppled backwards, the chair teetering on two legs for a moment, before he crashed to the floor with a pained yelp.

Mr.L groaned and sat up, rubbing the back of his neck as Mimi rolled around on the floor laughing, holding her stomach as tears traced their way down her cheeks.

He muttered under his breath darkly as he pulled himself to his feet, gathering up a few papers in his arms before offering a hand to his tormentor.

Mimi allowed L to pick her up, then flung her arms around his middle and delivered her best bear hug.

Fortunately for L, Mimi's bear hugs were nothing to behold.

He scooped her up into a one-armed fireman's carry, much to her delight, marched over to the door, and wrenched it out, walking into cool air of the corridor, slowly lighting up with dim sunlight that trickled through the huge windows at either end.

He chuckled quietly and let the giggling Mimi back on her feet, stretching and cracking his knuckles on the door as it closed behind them.

"you're up earlier than I thought." He began, turning to Mimi.

" Could of given me a gentler wake-up call, I nearly shit myself when I saw your face, I mean really, it should be illegal for you to prowl around like that without make-up on, I thought my aunty Gertrude had come back from the grave!"

Mimi pouted playfully.

"yeah, well, you're lazy, so there!"

L feigned indignity "lazy? _Moi?_ Never! "

Mimi giggled again.

"I'm gonna wake up Dimmy now, okay? You get dressed! You can't wear your _uniform_ at _Christmas_!"

She started to skip down the corridor at high speed, and L had to call after her;

"don't forget that we aren't allowed in the main hall till breakfast today! Oh, and _buon natale, sorellina!_

Mimi turned and flashed him a smile from the other end of the corridor.

"Merry Christmas, _grande fratello_!"

And she skipped out of sight.

L smirked as he turned and opened his bedroom door. Just because he wasn't _allowed _ in the main hall didn't mean he wasn't _going_ to the main hall.

_Besides_ he thought to himself _ I have presents to deliver…_

**LATER**

L winced as the doors of the great hall creaked as they swung open.

He stepped inside quickly, and propped them open with the door blocks, so that when he left, they wouldn't squeak again.

He gazed around in amazement.

Tinsel and glitter covered every surface, and a huge Christmas tree dominated the scene at the front of the room.

He crept towards it, stepping lightly on the tiled floor and clutching the presents firmly.

He had just placed the parcels under the branches of the fir tree, when a voice made him freeze in his tracks.

"well, well, well. Disobeying a direct order. Aren't you gutsy, Mr.L, said Count Bleck."

L snapped to attention, whipping round to see the count and Nastasia standing (and floating) next to the door that he had just come through, Bleck's djjini-like tail shimmering and curling.

L sighed, knowing he was well and truly caught.

"what's the punishment, sir?" he asked in a defeated monotone, knowing full well that his dignity would most likely be forfeited.

Count bleck seemed to ponder for a moment, frowning, but then his jack-o-lantern grin spread across his face.

" as punishment, you cannot leave this room unless you shout 'merry christmas' and do a stupid walk" he said, pleased with his decision. Surely there was no way for L to twist his words this time?

L disagreed. Smirking, he clicked his heels together, took a deep breath and screamed at the top of his lungs ;

"MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS, YOU SOGGY BASTARDS!"

before promptly nazi-goose-stepping out of the room at full speed, leaving the count and the secretary staring after him in horror and amazement.

"He's done it again! How does he always find a way to twist my words to his own ends? And is that even legal, questioned count bleck?"

Nastasia sighed. "in some countries, no. lets just, like, get back to preperations, k?"


End file.
